Final Destination: Apocalypse
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What if there was another factor that fateful day on the highway where the crash happened?    Final destination 2  And what happens if that factor spreads like a virus?
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination: Apocalypse

Chapter One-Spooked.

"Did Mr. Johnson stop by and complain about those stupid kids on his property?" I asked as I leaned against the desk of my best friend Thomas Burke. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him with a coy smile on my face.

He glanced up at me with a matching grin on his face.

"Oh yeah. He was relatively pleasant to deal with. Complaining about those ungrateful youths and how in his time, they never did these things," he relayed to me.

I grinned and shook my head. My name is Gillian Reed. I'm 29 years old. I have shoulder length warm mahogany dark brown hair, green eyes and a heart shaped face. I work in the highway patrol in a nice area called White Plains New York. Nothing ever exciting really happens here much but I had no idea that lives were going to change rather quickly soon. I was dressed in the navy slacks with the darker blue stripe down the side of the pants legs, and a lighter baby blue shirt. My belt consisted of my 9mm gun, handcuffs, keys, mace and a night stick. My badge was clipped to the left breast pocket of the shirt and my radio was clipped to the belt with the walkie talkie piece clipped to my lapel. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail. A few shorter strands had hung down, and tickled my cheeks. A lot of the men here all claimed I was hot but I didn't think so. I thought I was average looking. My cheeks were naturally rosy so I never had to use blush. My eyes were the best features, so I've been told. I had applied light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

I had 4 partners in a matter of 3 weeks. They all hit on me or tried to sexually harass me. I was paired with Burke. He wasn't like that. He was about 5'7, dark hair, brown eyes and the early shadows of a beard. He treated me with respect. We've been best friends for about 4 years now. I never told him that over the past four years, I've fallen in love with him. I was too scared to tell him. Fear of losing a great friend and partner last. I must've had a strange expression on my face cause he immediately stopped grinning and concern crept into his expression now. He was dressed in the same uniform as I was. The second thing I never told him was that I was psychic.

I had it all my life, but never told anyone about it. I was terrified I'd be donned at freak. People claim I was amazing when busting people because I knew exactly what they'd done. Everyone just thought I was an amazing cop.

"Gil, are you alright?" he asked. His tone was urgent and caring.

I blinked a few times and gave him a smile, which was false.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously. He wouldn't push me unless he sensed it was something really bad.

I turned to walk when a sharp pain shot across my skull. I cried out and doubled over, hugging my arms against my stomach. A migraine which was a sensation I knew all too well. I was having a vision. I reached out to grip the desk. I was only vaguely aware of Burke right beside me with his arm around me, speaking, but I couldn't make out any of his words. It was if the whole world had gone silent. I looked up at him sideways. He looked absolutely alarmed. I slowly looked away from him, embarrassed that I couldn't tell him the reason.

The station before me vanished. I was sitting in a car. It looked like a red SUV. I glanced to my left. A blond haired girl was sitting there laughing and talking to two other guys in the back. Through her eyes I saw a vision of massive accident. We were on an on ramp to one of the major highways. It had rained earlier and the asphalt was slick. I saw a truck carrying logs lose control and slam into a car, and from there a terrible train reaction spread like a virus. I saw her terrified expression as her premonition vanished and then mine did. Slowly my hearing came back.

"Gil, what's going on? Are you alright?" I heard Burke demanding anxiously. I felt my stomach churn and I clamped a hand over my mouth and flew from the station out into the cool air. I found a bush and vomited. I heard footsteps behind me. I shakily stood up and wiped the corner of my mouth with the top of my hand. Burke was standing directly behind me. I felt his hand on my back the other gently took my arm and turned me to face him.

"Gil what's going on?" he demanded studying me carefully. "This happened before. Tell me the truth."

"We need to get to Ramp 2," I said in a shaky voice.

"Why? Gil what's happening?" He asked alarmed.

"Please! Just get there!" I said urgently.

We climbed into his cruiser and headed there. In the passenger seat, I pulled on my navy highway patrol jacket and hat. It looked more like a ranger's hat, but it was navy blue instead. On the way, Burke glanced at me sideways.

"Gil, tell me what's going on? Why are you getting these migraines?" he asked. He looked so scared and worried that the guilt just gnawed at my stomach. "Cause I-I don't want to lose you or anything to happen to you." He finished quietly.

"I'll tell you everything just not right now," I said shutting my eyes.

Eventually we reached ramp 2, but as we drew closer, a red SUV parked across the ramp, blocking others from getting onto the highway. Burke pulled up alongside the truck. We climbed out.

"Miss? Please step out of the vehicle," he said to the young girl behind the wheel, who looked absolutely terrified.

"There's going to be a horrible accident! Please!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Please step out of the truck," Burke repeated. Eventually, the young girl got out and followed him over to the side of the ramp.

I felt a chill run down my spine. This girl was the same one in my vision, and the same truck and everything. I began hyperventilating. A gentle breeze teased the strands that had come loose against my cheeks. I heard a horn blaring and slowly raised my eyes. Sure enough, the log truck came careening toward us. Burke grabbed the young girl out of the way and they dove to the ground. I watched the red truck in flames, being pushed several feet down the highway. A gust of wind blew off my hat. The girl screamed. There were other people who had gotten out of their cars to stand in absolute shock.

We had gone back to the station to discuss it. Her parents were called.

"I had a premonition," the girl, who was called Kimberly Corman said. "I saw it before it happened."

"Oh right, like that kid on Flight 180 right?" A colored man scoffed. His name was Eugene Dix.

"Flight 180?" a pregnant woman named Isabella Hudson asked confused.

"Yeah some kid saw the plane crashing. He and a few of his friends got off the plane. It took off and it exploded. Just like he'd seen in the 'vision'. But then, over the course of a few months, each person began dying in freak accidents," he said.

"Supposedly in the order they were supposed to die on the flight right?" a woman said smoking a cigarette. "Look, can we go if there's nothing more to do here?"

Everyone began getting up and filing out. Kimberly remained behind and looked at me.

We seemed to have an understanding and eventually Kimberly's parents came and led her out of the room. Burke was sitting down across from where Kimberly was sitting. I took her seat and looked at him.

"Premonitions huh?" he mused slowly.

"Do you believe in that?" I asked tentatively. I glanced down at my hands, suddenly finding them interesting. If he couldn't accept Kimberly's explanation, how was I going to tell him about me?

"Why not? Who knows," he said shrugging. "No one knows exactly why these things happen but they do. But enough about that. What happened with you earlier?"

He leaned forward against the table he placed his hands gently on top of the table. I too placed my hands on top and toyed with a ring. His hands were inches from mine. I hesitated and felt tears forming in my eyes. I was so scared. _What if he leaves? What if he hates me or worse…thinks I'm some kind of freak?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey," he said his voice dropping several octaves and tones. His tone was warm and compassionate. He gently took my hands in his. "Whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

I shut my eyes, unable to look at him. The tears slid down under my eyelids. His hands were gently clasping mine. They felt so safe. I heard a chair scraping, and his hands released mine. He walked around my chair and crouched down beside me. He was trying to get me to look at him but I just couldn't when I told him. I felt his hand on my arm and one on my knee.

"Gil whatever you have to say, I'm not going to leave you alright? Trust me," he said in the same soothing tone. I slowly opened my eyes and chanced looking at him. His hazel brown eyes were locked on me.

"I'm psychic," I finally croaked out. "That's how I knew about all those cases and what would happen here today. Like Kimberly."

He was silent. "Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me you're really a dude," he said slowly breaking into that familiar grin.

I let out a laugh and sniffle at the same time. "You don't think I'm a freak or anything?"

"Nah, not anymore than usual," he said winking at me. "But why did you wait four years to tell me?" he frowned at that though.

"I was terrified you'd leave me," I said quietly dropping my gaze to my lap again.

"Gil, come on. You know me better than that," he said.

"I know I'm sorry," I said miserably, burying my face into my hands. I heard him exhale and the next thing I knew, I felt his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. His chin rested on top of my head. I rested my cheek against his chest.

"Just forget it ok? I'm glad you told me finally," he said softly.

My whole body felt as though electricity was surging through me but I enjoyed his embrace.

"Let's head home ok?" he said releasing me. I nodded and he dropped me off.

BURKE.

I watched Gillian head into her home. It had begun raining that evening. I sat in the car, the wipers moving across the windshield. She'd had a rough time here being the guys harassed her often and made rude comments to her. She'd been paired with me 4 years ago. We were extremely close, more than partners really. I would never admit it to anyone, but I had fallen for her. Slowly I turned my eyes off her front door and put the car in drive, heading to my apartment.

About 7 pm, my phone rang. It was Kimberly.

"Hello?" I asked holding my cell phone to my ear.

"Officer Burke? It's Kimberly. We need to get to your friends house," her voice was completely urgently and panicked. "It's gonna explode!"

Immediately, I grabbed my car keys and flew out the door. I had changed into a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket over it. I frantically drove to Kimberly's house, picked her up and then headed to Gillian's.

GILLIAN.

I had my IPOD on, turned to Eminem's song, Love the way you lie. I had easily slipped it into the pocket of my grey jogging pants. I had a white tank top on and my hair hung in damp gentle strands against my shoulders. I had just taken a shower. The ear phones were in my ears. I began happily dancing in the kitchen as I made myself some dinner. I turned on the stove and prepared my food.

I had felt so much better after telling Burke I was psychic. I should've known that he wouldn't leave me. It was stupid of me to even have that fear. I saw a pair of car headlights roll over the dining room wall and into my driveway. Curious, I approached the front door. I heard something behind me. I turned around slowly and spied a ball of fire erupt from the basement door, run the ceiling and come straight for me. I felt strong hands grab me and yank me forward. I landed on top of Burke. He rolled so that I was below him just as the ball of flames shot out the front door. I could feel the immense heat. He protectively covered my head with his arms. Glass exploded out and showered us. The flames shot out of the windows. After a few moments, Burke slowly lifted up off me and looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I was badly shaking but I nodded. He remained on top of me for a few moments. We stared at one another for a moment before he cleared his throat and quickly got off me. He helped me up and we headed over to Kimberly.

"Oh thank God," She said relieved. "I saw you die in the fire! Your heater blew."

I gave her a hug but then a pang of fear crept into my chest. Why hadn't I seen it?

"What is it?" Kimberly asked, studying me. "You're like me aren't you?"

I slowly nodded. "But it's much different. Why couldn't I have seen it? And what's going on? I wasn't involved in the accident."

"You think this has something to do with the accident?" Burke asked curiously. I nodded.

"This is exactly like flight 180," Kimberly said. "If that's true, everyone involved in the accident is in serious trouble."

We called in everyone from the accident. I stood against the wall, still shaking badly, with one arm tucked against my stomach, the other one raised so I could bite my nails. Burke had lent me a longer shirt to put over my tank top. We'd both been soaked from the rain. My hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Kimberly was sitting on a chair, filling in everyone on what happened. They seemed to have trouble believing it. Burke came over to me and stood next to me. He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Here drink this," he said softly. I took the cup from him, enjoying the heat as I wrapped my hands around it. I gingerly took a sip. The warmth spread through me immediately.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he demanded moving his face closer.

"Not really," I said offering him a sardonic smile. "I almost got blown up."

"I'm not believing this shit," Eugene said getting up. "I control my own destiny!"

"I was there!" I said suddenly irritated. "It felt as though something was controlling my every move. If Burke hadn't nabbed me when he did, those flames would've engulfed me! Stop being so damn ignorant and just accept that there are some coincidences going on!"

With that I shoved the cup back into Burke's hands, feeling bad as I heard him let out a sharp hiss as some of the hot coffee spilled over the rim. I left the apartment and stood out in the hallway. I leaned against the wall, and slid down, letting my legs draw up to my chest. I burst into tears. After a few moments, I sensed someone next to me. It was Kimberly.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked softly, her brown hair hanging gently over her shoulders.

"I just don't understand any of it," I said looking at her. "What did we do?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't know. But I can tell you and Burke are very close."

I smiled at her. Burke poked his head out into the hall.

"Everything ok here?" he asked glancing from Kimberly to me. I nodded and got up.

Kimberly smiled and headed back into the apartment. Burke joined me and sat down next to me. I linked my arm through his and leaned into him.

"It's like a feeding frenzy in there," he said in a light tone. "I thought my leg would get chewed off. Everyone's split in believing this."

"I'm not sure I even want to believe it," I admitted. I felt him gently wipe a stray stand away from my face. A tingle ran down my spine. We stayed like that for a while until everyone decided to leave. I stayed the night with him. He let me take the bed when he slept on the couch. I tossed and turned during the night. I dreamed.

_I was behind the wheel of a van or truck. It was aimed for a lake. My hands were bloody and scratched. I saw it crash into the lake and water splashed up. The van was slowly being submerged before darkness crept into my vision._ I woke up screaming.


	2. Close Contact

Final Destination-Apocalypse

Chapter Two-Close Contact

I heard footsteps thudding on the hardwood floors. The next thing I knew, the light was switched on and Burke stood, dressed in navy sweat pants and a white tee shirt. His hair was slightly disheveled. He came over. He gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Gil! Gil! Wake up," he said urgently.

I stopped and stared at him.

I burst into tears. He slid onto the bed next to me and cradled me. My head was gently resting in the nook of his right arm, while his left was gently across my head, smoothing hair away from my face.

"I had the most horrible dream," I sobbed. I told him about it.

"It's just a dream Gil," he said warmly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok? Go back to sleep now."

Feeling slightly better with him there, he released me and I laid down, turning on my side. My head hit the pillow. I felt him slide in bed next to me. It felt a little strange, but wonderful at the same time. I felt safe. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

BURKE

I stared at the backside of Gillian for a while. Soon her breathing was slow and rhythmic. She had dozed off again. I laid next to her. I snuggled up against her, pressing my face into her hair before I too soon dozed off.

The next morning, we awoke facing one another. She broke into a grin when she saw me.

"Did you stay with me all night?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. Your head rotated a few times in a circle, it creeped me out but eventually it went back, oh and you levitated too," I joked with her. She laughed.

I watched her for a bit. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What?" She asked grinning. I just shook my head.

GILLIAN.

I turned on the little TV in Burke's kitchen a few moments later. A news reporter came on. A young man was impaled by a fire escape while escaping a fire in his apartment. I sipped a cup of coffee when the young man's picture came on the screen and his name. Evan Lewis.

I dropped the coffee mug. It shattered the minute it hit the floor, sending coffee all over the tiled floor. Burke immediately came over.

"Gil? What happened?" he demanded. I could only point to the TV screen. His eyes followed my gesture. We were both silent.

We met up with Kimberly later on at a café. I sat next to Tom, while Kimberly sat across from us.

"I visited Clear Rivers today," She said. "Clear said that death is working backwards being Evan was supposed to be the last to die in my premonition."

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked her.

"I think we should warn the others, and use clues," Kimberly said urgently leaning forward.

"If that's how it's working, then Nora and Tim are next," I said.

Kimberly suddenly had a vacant expression on her face. She blinked a few times after that.

"We gotta get to them fast. I think they're going to be attacked by birds," she said.

We quickly got up and headed to a medical building. We saw Tim and Nora leaving. We began frantically trying to get their attention. Tim spied a bunch of pigeons on the ground and ran toward them scattering them. I heard a yell and watched as a pane of glass came crashing down on Tim. Blood splattered everywhere. Nora screamed. I raised a hand to my mouth and turned away, turning my face into Tom's shoulder. Kimberly was crying. I felt Tom gently place a hand on the back of my head.

After that, we gathered at Tom's apartment again. Nora turned to Kat to see if she had some valume. Kat obliged.

"Now, make sure you keep your cell phones on all time. If I call and say don't take the subway, take a bus or something else," Kimberly was relaying to the group.

"This is bullshit," Eugene was saying angrily pacing. "If this nutcase hadn't stopped on the highway none of this shit would be happening."

He gestured to Kimberly.

"I'm not the only psychic here," Kimberly retorted, her eyes red and blotchy. "Officer Reeds is too."

All eyes turned onto me. Nora slowly got up and approached me.

"Is this true?" she asked, her voice shaky and coarse.

I nodded solemnly. She suddenly reached up and slapped me. My cheek stung badly.

"You could've told me you stupid bitch," she said to me angrily, tears forming in her eyes. "You could've warned me not to bring Tim to the dentist today! Why didn't you!"

She angrily slapped me again. Tom stepped in between me and her and caught her hand again.

"Don't hit her again, Mrs. Carpenter," Tom warned. "I understand how you must feel. But you cannot assault an officer."

Nora muttered an apology and decided to leave to start her son's funeral. Kat went with her. Burke turned to me.

"I think we need Clear's help here," Kimberly said coming up to me. "She refused to help before but I think now she might actually help." Kimberly put a hand on my shoulder. I saw Burke open his mouth to ask me something before there was screaming in the hallway. We rushed out and spied Nora's head roll. She'd been caught in the malfunctioning elevator doors and was decapitated. Some of Nora's blood had splattered onto the front of my shirt and droplets dripped down my cheek. The others left, leaving Burke and I alone. I quickly hurried into the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to get the dirty feeling and the blood off me.

I slid down in the shower, letting the hot water roll over me. I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I began sobbing. Innocent people were dying. I felt completely powerless. Maybe Nora was right. I should've been able to stop them. I didn't. I stood up and grabbed the handle to open the glass sliding door. It wouldn't budge. I kept jingling it. It still wouldn't open. The water turned even hotter. I danced around, trying to keep the scalding water from touching my back or any part of me. I began screaming and banging frantically on the door. After a moment, I heard the bathroom door bust open. Burke grabbed the handle and yanked it. It wouldn't budge. I screamed as a bit of the water touched my calf. Burke motion for me to turn my face away. I did, clearly not embarrassed that he was now seeing me completely naked of course. He grabbed the top of the toilet tank and threw it at the glass door. It shattered immediately. The water mysteriously cooled down. I stood shaking violently as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. He led me out and into the bedroom. Without a word, I slumped into his arms and pressed my face into his chest, sobbing quietly. His arm encircled me, pulling me into an embrace. After a few moments, he gently sat me on the bed and crouched down in front of me. My hair was sticking to the side of my face. He looked up at me.

"I don't understand this," I sobbed. "I wasn't really involved. Why is it after me?"

Burke shook his head. "I don't know Gil. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?"

He stared up into my eyes. He gently reached up and smoothed some damp strands away from my face. I closed my eyes and gently turned my face into his palm. I would die for him and I knew he'd do the same for me. I just didn't want it to happen like this. The next thing I knew, I felt his other hand on the other side of my face. Before I could open my eyes, I felt his lips pressing against mine softly. I was startled, but a pleasant kind of startled. I gently returned the kiss the same way. He gently pushed me backwards onto the bed so he was on top of me. We soon began making love.

When we were done, I was lying next to him with the sheet pulled up to my chest. My hair fluffed around my head softly on the pillow. I stared up at the ceiling. It had been a wonderful and amazing experience. A sudden flitter of doubt crept into my chest.

"Burke, this wasn't one of those 'we're doomed to die so let's have sex things' is it?" I asked quietly. I sat up, letting my hair fall over my left shoulder. I watched him. He too sat up beside me.

"I saw just how close I came to losing you," he responded.

"You're not answering my question," I said. He opened his mouth then shut it again. I took that as a yes. I angrily grabbed my tank top and pulled it on, along with my underwear and sweatpants.

"Gil wait!" he called as I leaped from the bed and stormed toward the door. I whirled around.

"I'm sorry! I honestly have feelings for you! For four years I've always loved you! What we did tonight was just as bad as pity sex. 'Oh she almost died to let me screw her'. That is severely messed up Burke. I thought you were my best friend and partner last." I said angrily as tears formed in my eyes. Burke quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and leaped from the bed coming toward me. I turned to leave.

"Gil wait!" he said gently grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him. I glared at him.

"It wasn't pity sex or 'We're doomed to die sex'. It was 'I am in love with you sex'. I always have been too. I was too afraid to tell you all this time. I thought you'd think I was one of those guys that tell you they love you all the time but it's just an excuse to get into your pants," he said looking at me gravely. My anger ebbed away slowly. I relaxed.

"You loved me too?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Loved you? I still do," he said softly. I smiled. "I love you too."

He hugged me and I returned it. We headed back to bed.

The next morning, Clear met up with us and Kimberly. She was a pretty girl with ash blond hair and blue eyes. She brought us to a creepy mortician named William Bludworth. He told us that death would be stopped by a new life. We realized that Isabella Hudson was pregnant. Burke put out an APB bulletin on her to have her safely in custody. We, along with Kate, Eugene, and Rory piled into Burke's SUV and drove to meet up with Isabella. We began talking and realized that each of us would've been killed if it hadn't been for the survivors' of Flight 180. But at that time, I had not been involved with the White Plains county highway patrol. So I had nothing to do with it. Burke realized he would've been killed in a shoot off if it hadn't been for Billy Hitchcock. At that, I glanced at him with fear. He was driving; I was in the passenger seat. The rest of the group was in back. He gently reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said reassuringly.

"That's not entirely certain, Officer Burke," Eugene said. Burke looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Have you heard of the word 'tact'?" Burke asked him coldly. They got into an argument. A police car came speeding on the same road. Burke lost control and we crashed.

He quickly surveyed everyone. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine," Kimberly called.

"Me too," Rory said.

"Yep I'm fine," Kat said sarcastically. "Except for this fucking pole sticking in my leg. Oh and Eugene's having trouble breathing. I think his lung's punctured, but thanks for asking."

Immediately, we climbed out. I had a bit of a gash on my forehead that was bleeding but it wasn't anything serious. Sure enough, Eugene was gasping for air and Kat was pinned in the truck from a long slender pipe. Burke made sure I was ok and he immediately called for an ambulance. A news van came up shortly and almost hit a young kid. He was the son of the farmer who had come out to help us. The Gibbons. Rory quickly grabbed the kid out of the way from the van. We heard a loud explosion and saw Kat's head slumped over. Blood began dripping down the side of the van after a firefighter had tried to get her out with the jaws of life. Sobbing, I turned away. I saw fire starting to inch toward the news van. Kat's cigarette had fell from her hand and ignited the gas.

"Get down!" I screamed.

Everyone dove to the ground, but Rory was too late. The news van exploded, causing a barbed wire to come shooting toward him dismembering him. He fell to the ground dead. I sobbed. Burke quickly helped me up. Clear, Kimberly, Burke and I rushed to the hospital to check on Isabella.

On the way, Kimberly began gagging as though she was drowning. When she was done, she turned to Burke and I.

"I saw hands that were cut and bloody on a steering wheel of some kind of van. It dove into a body of water," Kimberly relayed to us. "I could actually taste the lake water in my mouth!" She turned to me next.

"I saw you. You are pregnant," Kimberly said. "I also saw a Dr. Kalarjian trying to strangle Isabella."

"H-how do you know that?" I asked quietly.

"In the vision. I heard a Dr. Kalarjian say 'she's fine and so is the baby. We managed to bring her back without any permanent damage' and I saw you lying on a cot."

Burke looked at me.

"Wow. I think Death has been re-routed now for sure," Clear said smiling coyly. "If Gillian's pregnant now, then that new life has changed to lives. It means two of you will not be effected anymore."

We rushed to the hospital. Isabella was giving birth when we got there. Feeling relieved we began leaving to check on Eugene. A loud explosion suddenly erupted from his room and a fireball snaked through the hall. Burke grabbed me and we dove to the ground. I could feel the heat on my back. When it was over, we realized that Clear had been killed, along with Eugene. Burke helped me up and Kimberly, him and I headed outside. There was an ambulance parked, and behind the hospital, was a large lake. I shakily raised my hands. They were cut and bloody.

"I have to do this," I said. Burke turned to me.

"No. No you don't. We'll figure something else out," he said urgently and panicked.

"It's the only way," I said feeling tears rising in my eyes.

"No," Burke said feverishly. I stepped over to him and gave him a kiss before I climbed into the ambulance. I put it in drive and slammed on the accelerator. The ambulance bounced along the dock before diving nose first into the lake. Water sprayed up as the ambulance began sinking. Water began seeping into the cabin. I sucked in water, swallowing it. After a few moments, blackness began seeping into my vision. I didn't even notice Burke swimming outside the van and breaking the window before I blacked out completely.

"She's coming to," a voice said above me. My eyes opened briefly and I saw a female doctor with the name tag: Dr. Kalarjian before my vision faded out again.

A second time, my eyes stayed open. I was lying on a cot. Burke was standing over me. Kimberly was beside him. Burke gently placed a hand on my forehead, running his thumb gently over it.

"Welcome back," he said warmly.

"We brought her back and she's pregnant, even though she's only just new, a few hours. It's really bizarre though. No permanent damage done," Dr. Kalarjian said to Burke. Burke gently pulled the blanket over me.

"You were probably never meant to die either, Gillian," Kimberly said to me softly.


End file.
